Mulan/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Mulan. |-|Promotional= ''Mulan'' Mulan.3.png Mulan.5.png Mulan.6.png Mulan.7.png Mulan.8.png Mulan.11.png Mulan.12.png Mulan.10.png Mulan.9.png Calender mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan Mulanart2.png Mulansittingart.png mulan01.jpg Fa Mulan.jpg disnetprincessfamulan2.png Mulanandkhanart.png|Riding on Khan Mulanmushuar.png Mulanaspingart2.png Mulanaspingart.png disneyprincessmulan.jpg Princess_Mulan.jpg mulanbridalbrideart.png PromotionalArt.png 8534254447 b9f30545ac.jpg coloringbookart.gif|Art from a Disney Coloring book Mulanfromdisneywebsite.jpg|Art from Disney Princess Website Mulan wallpaper2.jpg MulanWallpaper.jpg mulan.jpeg|Mulan from the UK Disney Princess Website 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 902028fa3ba7cc9139d9cf778e6b615e032ba37e.jpg 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg mullan.jpg mulandress.jpg mulan2012.png Cp FWB Mulan 20120926.jpg famulanbride.jpg mulanmatchmaker.png MulanBanner.JPG IMG_0794m.JPG mulan05.png Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588248-323-500.jpg|Mulan as a toddler Li_Shang_And_Mulan_2.jpg flowermulan.png Mulan-disney-princess-37435342-500-500.jpg fa-mulan.jpg mulanredesign.jpg|Mulan's 2014 redesign 02-1.jpg|Shang proposing to Mulan Mulan and Shang married.jpg|Mulan and Shang married Mulan - Poster 3.jpg Mulan - Japanese Poster.jpg Mulan - Poster 2.jpg Mulan - Poster.jpg Mulan DVD.jpg Mulan dvd.jpg Making A Princess - Mulan.jpeg Mulan2DVD.jpg Mulan Dream Big.jpg IMG_2812.JPG Redesign Mulan.17.png Mulan.16.png Pngmulan.jpg|Mulan's new redesign pose Mulannew.png Mulan2013.png Buzz Lightyear - SoBe.png Alrightredomulan.JPG Espiasbrasil.png tumblr_mnx6249vcQ1qg2i2lo1_500.jpg Mulan-disney-princess-34844849-462-604.png Mulan-disney-princess-33526903-441-397.jpg|Mulan the Courageous Mulan_Icon.jpg|Mulan in the official website in her gold dress DP-Mulan.jpg|Mulan in the official website Mulan-new-DP-website-disney-princess-33470691-1024-380.jpg|Mulan's pre-redesign in the website before 2c587d7d6263bba7b5bfa14373b69674f4c6a973.jpg|Mulan's redesign after Mulannewuk.png Mulan_2013_redesign.jpg mulan blossom.png|Mulan & Blossom Mulan_Redesign_2.png Mulan_Shop_Banner.jpg mulannew.jpg Mulan and the panda.jpg royalredmulan.png newmulansit.png 10614286_719073644807127_9101044487922768164_n.png Mulantransparent.gif Mulan_3.jpg Mulan-disney-princess-33526903-441-397.jpg mulan redesign.png Disney Princess Mulan 2015.png mulanbanner.png Hero princesses.png 6139443e3c8e95c89390776a80c6eb95.png|Holding sword |-|Production and Concept= ''Mulan'' Mulan Funko Pop figures .jpg|Concept art for Mulan Funko Pop figures. Mulan_concept_art_David_Gilson.jpg|Concept art by David Gilson Tumblr n03cdeUnXy1tprxmso2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbpq1kzIIh1qhh1ddo3 500.png Tumblr lwg1xu6i2e1qetpbso1 500.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867064-1388-728.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867050-1394-746.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867060-1388-748.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867041-1600-846.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867025-1600-852.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867021-1600-832.jpg Visdev2006-06.jpg Tumblr n03cdeUnXy1tprxmso5 1280.jpg Tumblr n03cdeUnXy1tprxmso4 1280.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867056-1375-736.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867046-1380-748.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867039-1600-846.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867024-1600-852.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867015-1600-843.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867014-1600-838.jpg Tumblr mbpq1kzIIh1qhh1ddo6 1280.jpg IMG_2850.JPG |-|Stock Art= mulan_dog.gif mulan4.gif mulan5.gif mulan6.gif mulan7.gif mulan8.gif mulan9.gif mulan21.gif mulanmushu.gif 1236.gif 1239.gif clipmul3.gif clipmulanbear.gif clipmulanface.gif march1014.gif march1015.gif mulanpretty.gif nove215.gif nove216.gif z12.gif mulan-lantern.png mulan11.png mulan-khan2.png mulan-khan.png clipmuh.gif mulan-khan3.png mulancuttinghair.gif mulan-mushu3.png |-|Mulan= 07.jpg|Mulan eating Mulan-cliffnotes.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Mulan and her father Fa Zhou mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg|Mulan is here! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-683.jpg|Mulan getting washed mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg Tumblr mzq2n7y46v1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg|Mulan and her mother Fa Li mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Honor to Us All.png mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg Pleasebringhonor5.jpg|Mulan does not know the lyrics of the song mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1051.jpg|Mulan and The Matchmaker mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1120.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1183.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1283.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg|Mulan and Khan MulanReflection1.png mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg|Mulan and Cri-Kee Reflection-mulan-32957031-1904-1071.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg Reflection.jpg|"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1515 (1).jpg|Mulan and her father mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1528.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1705.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1700.jpg|Mulan trying to stop her father mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2105.jpg Mulanandparents.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg|Mulan's reflection in sword Mulanguise.jpg|Mulan about to cut her hair Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg|Donning her father's armor Mulan-sword.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Mulan whispers to Khan PingandKhan2.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg Mulan-1.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.jpg|"He...doesn't talk about me much." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg Ping__.jpg|Mulan as Ping and Mushu Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4187.jpg|Mouthful Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4293.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg|Black eye Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4688.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4693.jpg|Using her head Mulan-mulan-16090287-974-576.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-4832.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4945.jpg|Mulan in the lake mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg|"I never want to see a naked man again." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5717.jpg|Mulan and Ling, Yao, & Chien-Po Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5988.jpg|Mulan holds the doll Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg|Mulan pays homage to the deceased Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg|Using Mushu to light the cannon Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg Mulan-dreamy3.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg|Mulan getting dragged out of her tent by Chi-Fu Angeredmulan.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg Mulan discovered.jpg|Mulan discovered Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7745.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7818.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg|Beat the archer mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8745.jpg|Mulan vs. Shan-Yu mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8778.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg|The citizens take a bow. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9183.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.jpg shang and mulan.jpg 3549286614df1500620328e46afc13c2--my-hair-film.jpg |-|Mulan II= Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg 02 (2).jpg|"Lesson Number One" mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1239.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg|Mulan stressed by the surprise guest of his grandmother Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg mulan racing khan.png kick butt.png Disgusted mulan.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4328.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg poor mulan.png Mulan determined.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg|1st seen kiss mulan2_644.JPG|Princess Mulan and General Shang Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8434.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg Mulan2 149.jpg Mulan likes the taste of Shang's burnt chicken.jpg|Looks like she likes the taste of burnt chicken. .mulan..jpg mulan arms crossed.jpg mulan excited.jpg mulan in mirror.jpg mulan..jpg mulan (1).jpg mulan_purple_dress.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8101.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7936.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7805.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7489.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg Mulan Happy.jpg|Mulan happy for the news Mulan2-04.jpg Mulan2 489.JPG mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5187.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7065.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-453.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps (12).jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-502.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-557.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps (188).jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-672.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-841.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-1790.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-4334.jpg |-|House of Mouse= Mulanhouseofmouse1.png|Mulan w/ Mushu and Cri-kee in House of Mouse Mulanaspinghouseofmouse.png|Mulan (as Ping) in House of Mouse House of Mouse - Mulan.jpg|Mulan at the House of Mouse Donald and Mulan.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png HouseofmouseCameos.png Scar 3.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Houseofmouseelephants1.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation1.jpg |-|Sofia the First= TO BE ADDED |-|It's a Small World: The Animated Series= IASW_Mulan.png|Mulan in It's a Small World: The Animated Series |-|Video games= gameboymulan.png storystudiomulan.jpg 28-kh2.jpg|Mulan with Mushu in Kingdom Hearts II Mulan.png|Mulan as herself in Kingdom Hearts II. Ping.png|Mulan, as Fa Ping in Kingdom Hearts II Shang KH.jpg|Mulan with Sora and Li Shang in Kingdom Hearts II DisneyDI3.0Character.png MulanDI3.0.png|Mulan in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Mulan_DI_Promo.png Mulan_Disney_INFINITY.png Mulan Disney INFINITY figure.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg Mulan-Kingdom2-1.png Mulan-Kingdom2-2.png Mulan-Kingdom2-3.png Mulan-Kingdom2-4.png Mulan-unmasked-Kingdom.png Mulan-unmasked-Kingdom2.png Mulan-unmasked-Kingdom3.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzMulan.png|Mulan's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Mulan.png|Mulan on the Lunar New Year app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Valentine 2.png|Lady on the 2018 Valentine's Day app icon. |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= Fa Mulan Li Shang.jpg|Mulan and Shang at one of the Disney parks 5964633739 408508a9d6 z.jpg 6151759475 72f2f2daa2 z.jpg 6148172181 7a6311ca2a b.jpg Tumblr mmen87MurD1qfb4l9o1 500.jpg 6148741282 a53cef9358 z.jpg 06 - Mulan.jpg|Mulan's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. IMG 2289.PNG|Mulan at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade mulanautograph.jpg|Mulan's signature. 8728001429_3445031f5f.jpg|Mulan at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg MulanPrincessFairytale hall.png|Mulan as featured in Princess Fairytale Hall in the Magic Kingdom image_40296.jpg|Mulan's New Look for the Disney Parks |-|Printed Media= mulancomic.jpg|A Mulan comic book mulanstorybook.png mulanhowtodraw.jpg mulanwonderfulworldofreading.png 8539891103_38f3f3fec7.jpg|Mulan in Disney Princess magazine cover Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png 600full-fa-mulan.jpg Mulan-Story-1.jpg Mulan-Story-2.jpg Mulan-Story-3.jpg Mulan-Story-4.jpg Mulan-Story-5.jpg Mulan-Story-6.jpg Mulan-Story-8.jpg Mulan-Story-9.jpg Mulan-Story-10.jpg Mulan-Story-11.jpg Mulan-Story-12.jpg Mulan-Story-13.jpg Mulan-Story-14.jpg Mulan-Story-15.jpg Mulan 11.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Dream Big - Mulan.jpg FB_IMG_1580401241885.jpg |-|Merchandise= 1262000440009.jpg Mulan-warrior.jpg Ilikethisdoll.jpg|Mulan doll Photo-0129.jpg|Mulan sparkling princess doll MulanClassicDoll.png|Mulan Classic Doll Mulan_Designer_Doll.jpg|Mulan Designer Doll Mulan_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Mulansingingdoll.png|Mulan Singing Doll MulanACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Mulan Doll. Mulan Plush Doll.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Fa_Mulan_and_Li_Shang_Dolls.jpg 716gGkSc-qL._SL1023_.jpg|Mulan limited edition doll mulansimbadoll.jpg|Mulan doll manufactured by Simba muñeca-porcelana-mulan-Celebración-2004.jpg|Mulan porcelain doll Mulan Couture de Force Figurine.jpg WDCC Mulan 001.jpg|Mulan from the WDCC Mushukhanmulan.jpg mulankhanWDCC.png|A WDCC figurine of Mulan riding Khan FaulanzhouWDCC.png mulan figure.jpg Mulan Figure by Precious Moments.jpg Mulan-POP.jpg|Mulan Funko POP! figure My-First-Disney-Princess-Mulan-Toddler-Doll-2.jpg ba210b5a4a2c284f4cbabdd9b4374933.jpg mulanbabydoll.jpg|She looks like she has dark brown hair here as baby. 444ee211-4815-4e93-bfe5-d94926b6272c.png|Mulan tiara d4dc3ef7-395c-47f0-99d4-ad518e6461da.png|Mulan costume shoes mulancostume.jpeg|Dress Up Costume DSMulanCosS14.jpg DSBmultiprincess12.jpg DSMulanCostS13.jpg Mulansitting.jpg mulanmatchmakerpin.png Mulanstitch.png WDW - Disney Carousel - Mystery Tin Collection - Daisy Duck and Khan Only.jpeg|Daisy Duck as Mulan. HKDL - Disney Carousel - Mystery Tin Collection - 10 Pin Set - Daisy Duck Only.jpeg mulanportritpin.jpg Fazhounmulanpin.jpg mulanfan.jpg mulanreflection.jpg Mulanhousepin.jpg Mulannkhan.png honortousallpin.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Mulanphotograph.jpg mulanpetsociety.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess charms.png Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Fa_Mulan_and_Li_Shang_Mug.jpg HB42397.jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34861770-518-600.png|Mulan's palace pet, Blossom Mulanxfv.png 87a14c6d-9bba-4023-9a2c-a6eb384ddcbc.png|Target's Disney Princess Ultimate Doll Collection with Mulan (around 2007?) disney princess water bottle.jpg rapunzel-snow-belle-and-mulan.jpg Mulan-disney-princesses-funko-pop-2.jpg 41151Mulan.jpg|LEGO mini-doll Mulan's Training Day.jpg|41151 Mulan's Training Day Mulan_micro_tsum_tsum.jpg Mulan_micro_tsum_tsum2.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= july27th.JPG|Mulan's page in Disneystrology DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg mulancoloringpage.jpg mulancoloringpage2.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG IMG_219812.JPG IMG_3086.JPG CasualMulan.jpg|Mulan's casual attire Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries